Lab Rats: Secrets of Mako Island
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: This is a Lab Rats/Mako Mermaids crossover! The Davenports go on vacation Australia and meet up with the mermaids and their friends. Will they find out what secrets lie on Mako Island, one of the most popular camping sites? (Takes place in season one of Mako Mermaids and season three of Lab Rats)
1. Vacation Day!

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

"We're here!" I exclaimed. "Yes! Finally, a trip to Australia!" Tasha said. "Yeah since Leo ruined your last one," Adam said. We all turned to Leo. "What!? At least I didn't break the house with Big D's drone," Leo reminded us. We all turned to look at Chase.

"We already established this! My vision was impaired because of Leo!" Chase exclaimed.

"Okay, cut it out! We are going to have a fun filled vacation," I said. I turned to Bree who was on her phone. "Tech free," My wife added as she took Bree's phone away. "You have to allow me to have tech right? Since I'm a billionaire and it's my job?" I asked. (More like begged)

"No! Donald, I think you can go two weeks without technology. And this goes for everyone else too," Tasha replied. Ugh! I really hoped that Leo would Leo this vacation up so that we don't have to stay here for the full two weeks…

"Alright! So we should get to our hotel room and then go to dinner. I heard about this restaurant called the Ocean Café," Tasha explained. "Uh, it says Café in the title. How can we eat regular food there?" Bree asked.

"I looked at their menu online and they have some really good hamburgers and smoothies and stuff like that. Besides, I even talked to the young man on the phone. There are a couple things he thinks you guys might like," Tasha replied.

So we headed for the hotel and unpacked. "You guys ready to go get dinner?" I asked. "Yeah," All my kids said in unison. "Let's go!" Tasha exclaimed. We walked the boardwalk to get to the café. "There it is, the Ocean Café!" Tasha said.

We looked up. I gotta be honest; the place did look pretty cheap. I could buy this off the owner for like fifty bucks. I opened the door for my family and we all walked in. We waited for a couple minutes for the waitress to bring us to a table.

"Hi, I'm Carly! How many people?" She asked. "Six," I answered. "Follow me," She said. We followed her to this back table. "Just give us one minute and someone will be here to take your order," She said as soon as we were seated.

"This is nice!" Tasha exclaimed as soon as Carly left. "Yeah. I wonder if they have any hot chicks here," Adam said and started looking around. "I'm just concerned on what kind of drink I want to order… and the prices," Chase said as he held out the menu.

"Classic Chase, never thinking about anything else but Math," Adam said with a grin. "Don't worry about the prices, Chase. I could literally buy this place for fifty dollars," I said. Leo started to laugh. "Ooh! They have a shopping area! Can we go check it out?" Bree asked. "Yeah, after we eat dinner," Tasha replied.

"Hi! I'm David. Welcome to the Ocean Café! Are you guys ready to order?" David asked. "Ooh! Hi! I'm Tasha! We spoke on the phone earlier!" Tasha exclaimed. "Oh yes! Welcome! We are so glad you guys decided to come here," David said, "And what are your names?"

"I'm Donald Davenport and of course you met my wife, Tasha, and these are our kids, Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo," I said. They all waved. "Nice to meet you guys. How long are you guys staying in Australia?" David asked. "Just two weeks. Without technology. I still can't believe that," Bree said.

"Well you guys are really going to enjoy this area. A really good place to go is Mako Island. It's beautiful. And it's a great camping site," David told us. "We'll have to check it out," Leo said excitedly. "By the way, this place is very nice. Who owns it?" I asked.

"That's easy. My dad does," David said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked in shock. "Yeah, my brother Joe and I run the business now," David explained. "Oooh, is he cute?" Bree asked. David looked at her confused. "We're ready to order," I said changing the subject.

We told him our orders and then a girl came up to him. "Hey David!" The girl exclaimed. "Hey, Sirena! Are you ready to practice your singing?" David asked. "Yes, I think so. Nixie and Lyla are supposed to come a little bit later," The girl explained. "Okay great. Oh! Meet the Davenports. They're visiting Australia for two weeks. Davenports, this is Sirena," David said introducing us.

"Hi!" We all exclaimed. "Hey chickadee," Adam said. Chase hit him in the shoulder. "Hello. Welcome! Are you guys staying for the show tonight?" Sirena asked. "Show? What show?" Bree asked.

"Well, it's not exactly a show but at eight o'clock we have a live show. David plays the guitar and I sing," Sirena explained. She smiled at David who blushed. I see, they like each other… That makes sense.

"We'd love for you guys to come, she's really good," David said with a smile. "We'll have to think about it. I don't think we are doing anything so it sounds good," Tasha said. I looked at my watch. It was 7:30, we should have enough time.

"Sounds good," Sirena said and she walked away. Suddenly two guys walked into the café. "I got to take care of Cam and Zac. I'll be out with your order in five minutes though," David said. We nodded and he walked away.

"Wow, she was hot!" Adam exclaimed. "Dude, you know she likes David right?" Leo asked. "Yeah, it was kind of obvious," Chase said. "Whatever. She must sing like an angel though," Adam said.

"These people are really nice," Bree said. Then she looked over at another table. "Holy hotness," She said in awe. We all turned around. There were two guys that David was taking orders for. "Which one?" Tasha asked. I rolled my eyes. Here we go again…

"The one with the blonde hair is super cute!" Bree exclaimed. "Really? I thought for sure you'd like the one with the brown hair," Leo said. "Eh, he's okay. But I have to find out who he is," Bree replied.

"Okay, that's not fair. When I crush on a girl, everyone tells me why I can't date her. But when Bree crush on a guy, no one says anything!" Adam exclaimed. "That's because Bree actually has a chance," Chase said. Adam hit him hard. "Ow! Quit it!" Chase exclaimed.

A couple minutes later, David came back with our food. "This looks so good!" Leo exclaimed. Wow, for a cheap place, they really did know how to make food look good. I took a bite out of my hamburger. AND TASTE GOOD! "This is so amazing!" Tasha said as she took a bite out of her hamburger, "Great job!"

David smiled, "Thanks. Anything else I can do for you guys?" "I have a question," Bree said. Everyone stopped eating. Don't say it, don't say it. "Who's that?" Bree asked pointing to the guy with the blonde hair. "That's Cam. He comes here daily. Basically for breakfast, lunch, and dinner," David explained.

"Zac is his best friend," David said pointing to the brown haired boy, "If you guys are interested in going to Mako Island for a camping day or something, I'd ask them." "We'll have to do that. Thanks David," I said.

He smiled, "No problem. Oh! And enjoy the performance." He walked away. We continued eating dinner and I watched a few people walk into the restaurant. Two girls went up to Sirena and gave her a hug. "Oh! Sirena has lady friends!" Adam exclaimed. Leo groaned, "Seriously! Cut it out, Adam! You're ruining my vacation!" We all laughed.

 **Chase's POV:**

I don't know about anyone else, but I am really enjoying Australia. I really wanted to see this Mako Island. I've heard about it before and a lot of people said it was like, "magical".

We finished with dinner and we were basically waiting for the performance to start. While we were waiting, Bree couldn't keep her eyes off of this guy Cam. "Can you cut it out?" I asked. "What? I'm gonna go talk to him in a couple of minutes," Bree said. _"Yeah, that'll be the day,"_ I thought.

"Hi everyone!" David exclaimed. Finally! The performance was going to start. "I'm David and this is Sirena. We are so excited to be performing for you guys tonight. Let's get started," David said.

He started playing the guitar and Sirena was singing along. She did have a nice voice. Every time a song ended, we would all clap really loud. They were really good! The last song I felt really thirsty. I spotted the soda dispenser. It was right next to the stage.

"I'm going to get some water," I said. I grabbed my cup and walked over to the dispenser. As soon as the song ended I was finished getting my water. I was carefully bringing my water back and then everyone got up and started to clap.

It must have been the final song of the night. I tripped on someone's foot and my water spilled all over this girl. I looked up and it was one of Sirena's friends. She was in shock. "I am so sorry!" I yelled. No one could really hear me over the noise.

She ran into the back room and shut the door. She didn't even say a word. Sirena got off the stage. "Where's Nixie?" She asked one of her friends. "I am really sorry! I accidentally fell and my water went all over her," I explained.

Sirena looked at me surprised and a bit worried, "Uh, its okay! No harm, no fowl! Come on, Lyla." She grabbed her friend's arm and raced to the back room where their friend went.

Suddenly two guys came up to me. I looked up. It was the guy that Bree liked and his friend. "So, I see you've met Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie," One of them said. The one Bree liked was holding back his laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know why they were so surprised and everything. It's just water," I said. "It's an issue that they have," He said. The one Bree liked started to burst out laughing. "Dude, you're awesome!" He said. He held up his hand for me to high five. Confused, I high fived him.

"I'm Zac and this is Cam," He said. "Hi, I'm Chase," I said holding out my hand. "So, are you guys new?" Zac asked. "We're just vacationing here for a couple of weeks," I told them. "Well, you picked the right place in coming here. The Ocean Café rocks," Cam said.

"Yeah, the food's great," I said. "So, we were planning on having breakfast here in the morning. Do you wanna come?" Zac asked. "Sure. Can I bring my siblings?" I asked. Zac and Cam looked at me confused.

I pointed over to the table where my family was at. "Sure, they can come," Zac said. "Okay great! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I exclaimed. "Yep, 9:30. Is that okay?" Cam asked. "That's great. See you then," I said.

They said goodbye and left. I raced back to our table. "I want a "thank you" Bree," I said. "Why?" Bree asked. "Cam and Zac just invited us kids to have breakfast with them tomorrow," I said. She started to squeal.

"Hold on! Where?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Here. Is that okay?" I asked. "I guess so, as long as you guys stick with these two boys. Come back to the hotel when you're finished," Mr. Davenport said. "Yes! We are going to do something fun for a change!" Leo exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha turned to him. "N-not that this isn't fun," Leo said softly. "Can't wait!" Adam said. "Me too! I got to look my best," Bree said. We left the café. I still couldn't see what the problem was with Sirena and her friends… Oh well… maybe Cam and Zac would explain…


	2. Breakfast with New Friends

**Nixie's POV:**

That stupid land boy made me pop a tail! I ran into the cool room and all of my sudden my legs turned into my giant tail. I tried to use my hydro-thermokinesis to steam my tail. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Nixie, its Sirena and Lyla," The voice said.

I unlocked the door and Sirena and Lyla came in. "What exactly happened?" Lyla asked. "The stupid land boy got water all over me. I'm pretty sure purposely," I told them. "No! I just met the Davenports, they're really nice," Sirena said.

"Whatever," I replied. My tail finally turned back into legs. Sirena grabbed my hand and lifted me off the floor. "You gotta be honest, he was kind of cute," Lyla said with a smile.

"I was too busy trying not to blow our secret then looking at his face!" I exclaimed. "Come on, we gotta go home and tell Rita," Sirena said. I groaned. "Do we have to? This could be our little secret," I suggested. "No! She deserves to know," Sirena replied. I sighed. Rita was not gonna like this.

-Time skip-

We got to Rita's house and we went into her grotto. We didn't spot Rita anywhere. "Guys! We can get to bed without having to tell Rita anything!" I whispered.

"Tell me what?" A voice asked.

Sirena, Lyla, and I looked around. Then all of a sudden Rita became visible. The must have used her power to turn invisible from us. "Uh… Nixie has to tell you something," Lyla said. Sirena and Lyla pushed me forward.

"What is it, Nixie?" She asked. "Nothing, okay? We were at the Ocean Café, listening to Sirena sing and some jerk spilled his water all over me," I answered. "Did he see you pop a tail?" She asked. "No, but I did run into the cool room before anyone notices," I replied.

"Well that was a very close call. You all need to be more careful," Rita said. "Tell that to him," I muttered. "There is something a little bit different about the Davenports," Sirena said.

"Davenports?" Rita asked. "That's the last name of the kid who accidentally tripped and spilled water all over Nixie," Sirena explained. "What do you mean there is something different about them?" Lyla asked.

"I don't know. They seem different. A good different, but it's strange," Sirena replied. "Whatever, I just hope I never see that guy again," I said. Lyla and Sirena roll their eyes.

 **Bree's POV:**

-Time skip to the next day-

It was 7:45. We were supposed to get breakfast with Zac and Cam at 9:00 but I wanted us to get there by 8:50. I really wanted to look my best for Cam. He was really cute and I wanted him to adore me.

I got dressed in my prettiest sundress that I brought with me and I curled my hair. I put a yellow flower clip in my hair, and put on flip-flops with pretty jewels on them.

I glanced at the clock, 8:32. My stupid brothers still weren't up yet! I knocked on their door. Chase opened the door. His hair was messed up and he was still in his pajamas. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What are you doing!? It's almost time to go!" I exclaimed. "What time is it?" He asked. I looked at my phone; it was now 8:35. "8:35! We have to be there by nine! Plus I want to get there ten minutes early," I told him, "So get going!"

Chase rolled his eyes and woke Adam and Leo up. It took them a couple minutes to get ready. They finally opened their door at 8:45. "Wow, that was fast," I said as soon as they all came out. "How long did it take you?" Adam asked.

"Almost an hour," I replied.

Leo rolled his eyes, "Girls." We left a note for Mr. Davenport and Tasha so that they knew we left. We walked to the Ocean Café. I turned on my phone to see the time, 8:55. _"Not bad,"_ I said to myself.

We opened the door and got ourselves a table. Carly handed us breakfast menus and we tried studying them. I kept looking over at the door to see if Cam and Zac were to arrive.

Suddenly the door opened. There was Cam and Zac. My heart raced. They walked over to our table. "Hey guys," Zac said with a smile. Cam and Zac both sat down. "Hey!" Chase said. He shook Zac's hand.

"These are my siblings, Leo, Adam, and Bree," Chase said introducing us. "Hi!" We all said. "Nice to meet you guys," Cam replied. He was so cute even up close! We ordered our breakfast.

As soon as the waiter went back to put our orders in, Leo said, "So we heard you guys know a lot about Mako Island." Cam and Zac glanced at each other. "Uh, yeah. What do you want to know?" Zac asked.

"Well, I'm a big history buff," Chase started. I rolled my eyes. Here we go… Chase gave this long boring story about how a couple people had told him about Mako Island and how "magical" it was. Zac and Cam listened carefully.

"It's a very good site to camp and stuff like that but I wouldn't say it's magical," Cam said quickly. "Yes, we've been there many times, nothing really out of the ordinary," Zac replied as well. We were interrupted by this girl.

"Hey Zac," The girl said. We turned around. She had brown hair that was put in a pony tail. She was really pretty. "Hey!" Zac exclaimed. He kissed the girl on the cheek. "That's Zac's girlfriend," Cam whispered to me. Oh my gosh! Cam was talking to ME!

"Evie, this is the Davenports. Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo, meet Evie," Zac said. "Hi!" We all said. "Hey, gorgeous," Adam said. "Adam! That's Zac's girlfriend!" Leo exclaimed. "Wait, what?" Adam asked.

"Yes, Evie is my girlfriend," Zac said with a smile. I could see the look on Adam's face. He was so disappointed but it was really funny! "Well, I got to go, it was nice meeting you guys," Evie said. "You too!" We all said.

Evie turned to leave. Our food came and we all dug in. "So, do you think I'll have the opportunity to apologize to those girls?" Chase asked. Cam and Zac started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Chase asked.

"Please, Nixie is never ever going to talk to you again," Cam replied. "Why not?" Chase asked. Zac shrugged, "They're all like that. It's kind of annoying." "But why?" Chase asked. Adam started to laugh, "Classic Chase, he actually thinks girls will talk to him."

"It's kind of a long story. Point is: They're annoying," Cam replied. "Are you sure? We were just talking to Sirena last night and she seemed pretty nice," Leo asked. "Sirena is the nicest out of all of them. Lyla and Nixie on the other hand…" Zac answered.

Just then, they all walked in. "Speak of the devils," Cam said. I grinned. He was so darn cute! "Oh, be quiet Cam," One of the girls said. Sirena whispered something to Lyla and Nixie. "Hey!" Sirena exclaimed. "Hi!" We all said. We waved.

"I don't know if you've met my friends, but this is Lyla and Nixie," Sirena said. I waved, "Hi, I'm Bree." "Hi," They said with a smile. I looked at Cam confused and whispered, "They don't seem that bad." "That's because you're a girl. Besides, you're likeable," He replied with a smile.

HE SAID I'M LIKEABLE! "I'm Adam, and I'm single," Adam said. They looked at him confused. "I'm Leo, and also single," Leo said. "I'm Chase," Chase said. He got up. He turned to Nixie, "I'm really sorry I spilled my water on you. Something must have tripped me," He told her.

"Its fine," Nixie replied. Cam and Zac's mouths dropped. "Nice meeting you guys," Lyla said. Then they went into the little shopping area. "What the!?" Cam shouted.

"Okay, that was definitely strange," Zac said. "What was strange about it?" Chase asked as he sat back down. "They didn't yell at you!" Cam exclaimed. "What can I say? Girls dig me," Chase said. "No they don't," Adam, Leo, and I said at once.

"It's probably because you guys are new," Zac said, "Hey; we're having a big summer party at my house tomorrow. Do you guys want to come?" "Good idea, mate!" Cam said. We all glanced at each other, "Sure!" We all exclaimed.

My heart leaped. This was literally going to be the best summer vacation ever!


	3. Merproblems

**Cam's POV:**

As soon as we were done eating, Chase and his siblings had to go. We said goodbye but Zac and I stayed at the café. "Man, I can't believe Chase spilled his water all over Nixie. I wish I was there to see that," I said.

"Yeah, but that was a close call," Zac replied. "What? Close call that he almost found out they were fish chicks or close call that we didn't go more in depth about our knowledge of Mako?" I asked.

"Both. Chase knows a lot," Zac answered.

"He's like… the smartest person on the planet," I said with a grin. Zac smiled, "Yeah, they're nice though." "Bree's kind of cute," I replied. "Yeah, it's about time you get a girlfriend," Zac said. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Zac started to laugh.

"I still can't believe Nixie didn't yell at Chase, though. It's definitely not like her," I said. Zac shrugged, "She doesn't know him that well. Maybe she did believe it was an accident." I scoffed, "Yeah right. Nixie doesn't care."

"Speaking of," Zac started. He pointed to Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena. They were walking towards us. "Hey, guys," Zac said. "Hey. So, I see you guys have met the Davenports," Sirena said. "Yeah, they're cool," I replied. "Speaking of the Davenports, I thought for sure you would yell at Chase," Zac said to Nixie.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, well I know he didn't do it on purpose. I was still mad but uh… I just didn't want him to suspect anything," Nixie explained. I rolled my eyes. I knew that wasn't the truth but we didn't want to argue with her.

"Did they suspect anything, though?" Lyla asked. Zac shook his head, "I don't think so. They were asking about Mako Island." "What? What about Mako Island?" Sirena asked. "Well, Chase was telling us what he knew and how people thought it was "magical" but they just wanted to go there for a camping site or something," Zac explained.

"Well, let us know when they go," Sirena replied. "Why?" I asked. "If they go there on a full moon or something and happen to stumble upon the moon pool, what do you think would happen?" Nixie asked sarcastically.

"Well, on the other hand we did invite them to Zac's house for a summer party," I said. "You have to convince them to let us come. Deal?" Lyla asked. "Whoa, all of us? I don't think they would agree," Zac replied. "You just have to try. And not matter what, don't let them find out," Sirena said.

The girls turned to leave. I sighed. "Well, that went well," I said sarcastically. "Yeah, I didn't know that this would be such a big deal," Zac said. I sighed, "The fish chicks are really concerned about this."

"So?" Zac asked.

"So, They've been merpeople long before you have, They know more about this kind of stuff," I explained. "Well, I guess you're right. Well, we better get to it," Zac said standing up. I shook my head, "You know, if you wouldn't have fell into the moon pool I would have to do this!"

Zac started to laugh, "You can't run from your fate."

 **Lyla's POV:**

We left the café and swam back to the moon pool. "This is so hard!" Sirena exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Keeping our secret from these people," Sirena replied. "We've done it a million times before, what makes them any different?" I asked. "The only difference is t _hey're_ different," Sirena answered.

"How so?" I asked. "I don't know. I felt like they have just as much of a secret as we do," She said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "I just… have a feeling," Sirena replied simply. I looked over at Nixie she was quiet.

"I was really looking forward to you kicking and screaming at this Chase boy," I said with a smirk. "Why is everyone so surprised about that?" Nixie asked in annoyance. "It's just not like you," Sirena replied.

"So what was it? His charm?" I asked evilly. "What? Are you kidding? Why would I fall in love with a _land_ boy?" Nixie asked. "I don't know, because he's cue and you haven't said otherwise," I replied.

Nixie shook her head. She didn't answer or anything. "So you do like him?" Sirena asked. Sirena got really excited. I guess that meant that her liking David was a good thing. "No! When did I say that?" Nixie asked.

"It's what you _didn't_ say," I answered. "Okay, he is really weird, why would I like him?" "Because you're weird too. In a good way," Sirena said with a smile. "Whatever, I don't think it's important. Let's just focus on something else," Nixie said.

"Like what?" I asked. "Anything!" Nixie exclaimed. "Okay, so what are you guys wearing to Zac's summer party?" Sirena asked. "I don't know, I was thinking about wearing my blue dress," Nixie said. "Isn't that your favorite or something?" Sirena asked. "Yeah, so?" Nixie asked.

Sirena and I glanced at each other. "I might wear just a normal skirt with a tee shirt," I explained. "Seems nice enough. We should pick out really pretty shells to put in our hair," Sirena said with a smile. "Yes!" Nixie exclaimed, "I mean, sure." Again Sirena and I glanced at each other. Wow, could Nixie be any more obvious?

"I'm going to wear a sundress as well, I'm thinking my pink one," Sirena said. "Good idea. I can't wait for this party," I said. Nixie didn't say anything but her face said it all. She was really excited for this.

 **Sorry it's a little short. Didn't want to add too much in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed though.**

 **-Angie**


	4. Zac's Partay!

**Chase's POV:**

Zac's party is today. We've been hanging out with Tasha and Mr. Davenport a lot so Mr. Davenport can't claim that we didn't spend time with him. "Are you sure you don't want us to chaperone?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"It's just a party, not a school dance or the prom," Bree replied. "Mr. Davenport, we completely trust these people. Besides, we'll be spending time with you guys if we go camping at Mako Island," I explained.

"Just be careful!" Tasha exclaimed. She hugged all of us. "Let's go partay!" Adam exclaimed. "Adam, it's party not partay," I said. "I don't care! I'm on vacation! I can say it however I want," Adam replied. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll see you guys soon!" Leo exclaimed. "Bye!" Mr. Davenport and Tasha said. We walked to Zac's party. As we got closer, we heard a lot of people yelling, laughing, and talking. We reached Zac's house and we all looked around. Wow! There were a lot of people there!

We went into their backyard and looked around. There were people everywhere! There was a bunch of people hanging out in the pool, talking, eating, et cetera. "So where is Cam?" Bree asked as she looked around. "Seriously? Do you think of anything else?" Leo asked. Bree ignored him and continued to look around.

"Glad you guys can make it," Someone said behind us. We all jumped and turned around. It was Zac and Cam. "You scared us!" Adam exclaimed. "They're good," Adam whispered to us. "Thanks for inviting us," I said.

"No problem. Enjoy the party," Zac said. "I'm gonna go for a swim, do you guys want to come?" Cam asked. "I do," Bree replied quickly. Leo and I glanced at her weirdly. "Uh, I mean... sure," Bree said. "Anyone else?" Cam asked. "Me!" Adam exclaimed. "I'm good," I said. "Same," Leo and Zac said at once.

"Your backyard is very nice. I bet you go swimming a lot," I said. "I used to," Zac said. "Why did you stop?" I asked. Then Zac's girlfriend came up to us, "Hey!" She exclaimed. "Hello, Evie," I said with a smile. "Hi!" Leo exclaimed. "Are you guys enjoying the party?" Evie asked.

"Yes. Definitely," Leo said. I nodded. "Well that's great! Zac, want to go get something to eat?" Evie asked. "Sure. Enjoy the party, guys," Zac replied. Zac took Evie's hand and went inside. "So… what do you wanna do?" Leo asked. "I have no idea. I guess we could go get something to eat," I suggested.

Leo nodded and we went to go see what there was to eat. "Whoa, that's a lot of sea food," I said as I grabbed a plate. Leo tried to find something to eat but the only thing that didn't have fish in it was the desert. "I guess I'll try this," Leo said as he grabbed what looked like a hamburger but had fish in it.

I put some prawns on my plate. "Well, I really don't like sea food so I'll just get a little," I said. "Big D would want you to eat something else then just two prawns," Leo told me. He was right. I grabbed one of the fish burgers and Leo got some shrimp. "That should be enough," I said. We both got a water bottle from the cooler and sat down at a table.

"Hey!" Someone exclaimed. We looked up; there was Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena. "Oh, hey guys!" Leo exclaimed. "Hello," I said. I looked at up at Nixie she was beautiful. "You guys look nice," Leo said with a smile. They smiled back. "Thank you," Sirena said. "Yeah, you guys look great," I added.

"I didn't know you guys liked fish," Lyla said as she pointed to our plates. "Well, there really wasn't much to eat so we grabbed whatever looked good," Leo said. We talked a little bit more, I don't know why, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Nixie. I think I might have a crush on her.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed. We all turned and Adam was getting out of the pool and he was heading this way. "You guys should come in the water, it's really nice!" Adam said as soon as he came over. He started shaking his body so that all the water would go all over the place.

Leo and I wiped it off of us. Then he got Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena wet. They all gasped and started running towards the dock. I turned around to see what they were doing and they all dove into the water. I got up in alarm. Leo, Adam, and I got up and walked quickly over to the dock. We looked in the water and they were gone.

What's going on?" Bree asked. We turned around and Cam and Bree were standing there. "Adam accidentally got Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena wet and then all of a sudden they started running towards the dock and dove into the water. They're nowhere in sight," Leo explained.

"Uh… maybe they just wanted to go for a swim," Cam suggested. "In their dresses?" I asked kind of annoyed. "Something weird is going on…" Adam said. Zac started coming towards us, "What's weird?" He asked. We explained the whole thing to him.

"Aw yeah, they have a habit of doing that it's uh… weird," Zac told us. We all glanced at each other. Yeah right, there was something Zac wasn't telling us. We all sat back down. I kept checking to see if they'd show up but there was no sign of them anywhere.

About an hour later they finally showed back up. Leo and I walked up to them, "Are you guys okay?" I asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Sirena asked. "You guys dove into the water with your clothes on. It wasn't even in the pool either," Leo said. "Oh, we do that all the time. We were just feeling hot that's all," Nixie replied.

We talked to them for a while and at 7:30 we all got dinner. At least they had a different variety of stuff. They had some vegetables (which is the only thing I ate). As we were eating my favorite song came on.

"Man, I love this song!" I exclaimed. "Hey Cam, want to dance?" Bree asked. Cam got up quickly and they started dancing. I got up. "Do you want to dance?" I asked Nixie who was sitting down. I held out my hand. "But I don't know how," Nixie said.

"Neither do I to be honest. But it'll be fun," I said with a smile. She took my hand and got up. We started to dance, we were both laughing really hard. Zac and Evie started dancing right next to us, the same with Bree and Cam. Leo asked Carly to dance, Sirena and David danced, and Adam even got Lyla to dance. The night was perfect!

 **Bree's POV:**

We danced and danced for what felt like forever. It was so much fun! I couldn't stop laughing. We were both super bad dancers, but that was okay. I felt on top of the world.

I looked around. Everyone had a dancing partner and was having a great time. This was a great vacation so far! I thought it was going to be long and boring, but if I'm being honest, I'd love to live here! I know we've only been here for three days but still! Cam and I were talking all day and it felt like I knew him all my life.

When the 100th song ended, (well, it felt like we've been dancing for 100 songs) I looked at my phone and it was 10:30! Our curfew was supposed to be at 10:00!

"Guys, we have to go! Mr. Davenport and Tasha are gonna freak when we get home!" I exclaimed. "You call your parents Mr. Davenport and Tasha?" Cam asked. "Uh, well, Tasha is our step mom and I just say Mr. Davenport because uh… Leo calls him that sometimes," I explained.

My siblings knew that wasn't true but Cam just shrugged. We said goodbye to all of our friends and Cam said, "Let me walk you guys out." We walked out the door. I turned around to say goodbye to Cam. I motioned for my brothers to start walking home.

"Thanks so much for dancing with me tonight. It was really nice learning more about you," I said quietly. "No problem. You're really cool and I loved hanging out with you," Cam said with a smile.

I looked into his grey eyes and he looked into mine. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. We both let go and smiled. "Good night," He whispered quietly. I smiled and started running after my brothers.

I caught up to them and said, "Guess what?" "What?" They all asked. "Cam kissed me!" I exclaimed. "Big D won't be too happy about that one," Leo said. My brothers started to snicker. I rolled my eyes. I didn't really think about what Mr. Davenport would say, all I knew was this was the best night ever!


	5. Persuading the Impossible

**Leo's POV:**

Well, Big D did yell at us when we got home from the party. But we were all too tired to defend ourselves. We had a great time last night, though! I was really enjoying our vacation so far.

As soon as Big D stopped giving us a lecture, I quickly got into my pajamas and jumped in my bed in the hotel. The covers were so cozy that I went to sleep immediately. Before I knew it, it was morning.

"Wake up, guys! We're going camping!" Big D exclaimed. He came over to my bed and started to pull the covers off, and then he went to Chase's and did the same, and then Adam's. "Get up!" Big D shouted.

We all groaned. "Do we have to?" I asked weakly. "Yes! You guys had your fun now move it!" Big D exclaimed. "Where are we going?" Chase asked sleepily. "Guys, be quiet! I'm trying to dream of unicorns!" Adam exclaimed. "We're going to Mako Island," Big D replied to Chase.

My mom came into our room, "Boys! Wake up! Bree is already finished! We still have to pack. Plus, we're getting breakfast at the Ocean Café before we head out."

We stumbled out of bed and got dressed half asleep. We packed up a tiny back with a few extra clothes, swimming trunks, and other things. Big D purchased some fishing poles a couple weeks before our trip. He was finally putting something to good use.

Bree showed us her bag and there was a bunch of stuff in there. She had WAY more than Adam, Chase, and I combined. Mom and Big D grabbed their stuff. "Okay, we're going to go get breakfast, come back, and then take a boat that I rented to Mako Island," Mom explained.

We walked to the Ocean Café since the boardwalk was only ten minutes away. When we got in, Carly showed us to our seats. "I really loved dancing with you last night," Carly said to me with a smile. I smiled back, "Me too. We should hang out sometime." "I'd like that," She replied. Then she walked away.

"What was that about?" My mom asked excitedly. "Nothing," I said with a smirk. I crossed my arms evilly. "Well, looks like Leo found himself a lady friend," Big D said. Adam started to laugh. "Hey! Quit it!" I exclaimed.

Bree kept eyeing the door. I knew who she was looking for: Her "boyfriend". "Earth to Bree!" Chase exclaimed as he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Sorry, I was just—looking for someone. That's all." "Yeah. You're boyfriend," Adam said and started making kissing noises.

"Boyfriend? What the heck is he talking about?" Big D asked nervously. "Uh, no one," Bree said quickly. "Donald! Stop harassing her. She's a teenager!" My mom exclaimed.

We ordered breakfast and it came to us in under ten minutes. As we were eating, the door opened and in came Zac and Bree's "Prince Charming". Bree squealed and punched me hard on my arm. "Ow! That was my bionic arm," I said.

"Donald, let's go get some smoothies," Mom said. "But—" Big D started. My mom tugged Big D, "Now!" She exclaimed. Big D quickly got up and followed her. Cam and Zac started walking towards us. "Hey! You guys doing anything fun today?" Zac asked. Cam winked at Bree who smiled.

"We were planning on going to Mako Island," Chase said with a smile. Cam and Zac glanced at each other. "Mako? Alone? We should come," Cam said. "That would be amazing!" Bree exclaimed. Cam smiled.

"Well, we'd have to ask Mr. Davenport," Chase said. "Why do you guys call your dad Mr. Davenport?" Cam asked. "Remember what I told you," Bree started. "Oh yeah! I remember," Cam replied. "I think it would be fun if they came!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah, we should ask Big D," I said. Then Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena came in and started heading towards us. Chase's face lit up. Wow, things must be going well with Nixie and him.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Sirena asked. "Nothing much, we were just talking," Zac replied. "What about?" Lyla asked. "We're going camping on Mako Island," Adam said. "Oooh! Do you guys want to come too?" Adam asked excitedly.

I mouthed to him, "No, no." "That would be great!" Nixie exclaimed. Chase smiled big. "Uh, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Alone. With just Adam, Bree, and Chase," I said. "Oh!" Everyone exclaimed.

Cam, Zac, and the girls walked over to a different table. "What are you guys thinking? Big D will never let all of them go with us!" I whispered. "Don't worry about it. I got this," Chase said as he brushed his shoulders pridefully.

Mom and Big D came back with a bunch of smoothies. "Okay, you guys ready to go?" Mom asked. "Uh, good news: Since we've never been to Mako Island before, some of our friends have agreed to take us down there and show us how things are done," Chase said casually.

"Oh, okay. Just tell him or her to meet us down there," Big D said as he put some monkey back in his wallet. "Well, it's not just him or her," Chase said quietly. Big D stopped putting his money back in his wallet and looked up. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Uh, Zac, Cam, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena are all coming with us," Chase told him. "What!? No way!" Big D exclaimed. "Come on, Mr. Davenport! Our friends want to come with us! Besides, they've been there lots of times, what happens if we get lost? They at least know their way around the island," Bree explained.

Mom nodded excitedly. Probably because that would mean she would meet Bree's lover. "Okay. Fine," Mr. Davenport said giving in. "Yes!" We all exclaimed. Adam quickly went over to their table and said, "Bree did the impossible and guess what? You guys can come!"

They all got really excited. I was excited too! This was going to be the so much fun! Now I'm really excited to go camping!


	6. Traveling to Mako

**Zac's POV:**

Cam and I went back to my house to go pack. We entered my room and started to pack some supplies. "What are you going to do?" Cam asked. "What do you mean?" I asked as I put some clothes in a bag.

"It's going to be a full moon tonight," Cam informed me, "Did you forget about that?" I did! "Well, I no longer want the Trident so there's nothing really to worry about," I replied. "But you can still be drawn to Mako," Cam told me. "I guess, but I don't really think that's the main problem," I said.

"Not the main problem? What if the Davenports see you doze off and follow you to the moon pool? They could blow your secret and the fish chicks. Or worse, they could become merpeople as well! And I don't want to date a fish! Bree is way to pretty for that!" Cam exclaimed.

"Cam! Relax. I got it all under control. We got this," I said calmly. Cam rolled his eyes. "Okay. Fine. But don't bring attention to yourself, mate," Cam told me. I nodded. "Don't worry, I won't," I replied.

 **Nixie's POV:**

We quickly swam back to Rita's grotto. "Do we have to get supplies?" I asked as we walked into the grotto. "Yes, we want to blend in as much as possible," Lyla said as she picked up a bag. "What do we even put in our bags?" I asked.

"Maybe we should ask Rita. She probably has more experience with this kind of stuff," Sirena suggested. "What do I have experience in?" Rita asked as she entered the grotto. "We are going camping!" Lyla exclaimed.

"Camping? Where?" Rita asked. "Mako Island. The Davenports are going there to camp and we want to make sure they don't stumble upon the moon pool," Sirena explained.

"You better be careful. Tonight's a full moon," Rita informed us, "Zac isn't coming with you, is he?" "He uh—actually is. And so is Cam," Lyla said quietly. "Both of them!? And the Davenports didn't say anything to that?" Rita asked.

"Well, it actually took a while for them to persuade their dad but he finally agreed," I explained. "You have to make sure they don't start asking questions. No matter what, don't let them discover the moon pool. You have no idea how dangerous that could be," Rita told us.

"So? It's not like we'll have to deal with them, they're just vacationing here for a couple weeks," I said. "It doesn't matter. Dealing with Zac is enough, but what if the Mermaid Council found out that there are other mermaids in different countries that became mermaids from the moon pool because of your irresponsibility?" Rita asked.

We were all silent. "Don't worry; we'll keep an eye on them. Besides, Cam and Zac are going to help us," Sirena assured Rita. "I'm not worried about you keeping an eye on them. I'm worried about Zac being drawn to the moon pool and one of them following," Rita replied.

"We got this. Don't worry Rita," Lyla said. I stayed quiet. I hope we had this under control.

-Time skip-

We agreed to meet up with Zac, Cam, and the Davenports at the dock near the Ocean Café. As soon as we got there, I saw Chase and his family packing up two boats. "They're right there," I said pointing.

We walked over to them. Chase stood up. "Hey guys! We're getting the boats ready. You guys coming?" Chase asked. "Oh, uh, we're taking our own boat," I told him. "Yeah, Zac is too. Cam agreed to take our luggage for us. Cam will be going on your boat," Sirena explained. We actually hadn't told Cam about it yet, but we figured he would.

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll see you there," Chase said with a smile. I smiled back. "Well, come on Nixie. We have to go find Zac," Lyla said. I turned and walked away. I looked back and Chase was still staring at me. Then I bumped into Cam.

"Hey guys," Zac said. "Sorry, Cam. I was distracted," I said. "No harm. But may I ask by whom?" Cam asked. All eyes were on me. Lyla, Sirena, Cam, and Zac were all holding back their laughter. "Nothing okay? I just saw a bird," I said.

"Yeah, okay," Cam said. "We need you to take our stuff," I said changing the subject. "Me? Why me?" Cam asked. "We can't go in a boat! We could risk getting a tail," Zac reminded him. "Okay. Fine. But how are you going to explain to them on how you got to Mako without a boat? Did you fly?" Cam asked.

"He makes a good point. We should ask David like we did the last time," Sirena suggested. She'd do anything to talk to David or even look at him. "Well, what if David asks to come with us again?" Lyla asked.

"How about we get one of the Davenports to do it," Cam said. Bree came running over. She went right into Cam's arms. "I am so excited that you guys are coming with us!" Bree exclaimed as she let go. Cam smiled, "Can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

"Shoot," Bree said. I looked at her confused. What does that even mean? "Can you ask David for a second boat? There isn't enough room on the other two boats for all of us and we should get a second one," Cam explained.

"Sure, I don't know David all too well though," Bree said quietly. "It's okay, I'll come with you," Cam replied with a smile. Bree smiled back, grabbed his hand, and went inside the café to get the keys to the boat.

"That was easy," Zac said. Then Evie came up to him. "Hey, Zac!" She exclaimed. She kissed him gently on the cheek. "Hey Evie," Sirena said with a smile. Evie turned to us and looked at us disgusted. "What are you doing?" Evie asked Zac.

"Nothing, I'm just going camping with Cam," Zac told her. "Cool! I'll come," Evie said. "No! I mean, we're showing the Davenports around Mako Island and we have a lot of people. We wouldn't have that much alone time," Zac explained.

"Are they coming too?" Evie asked as she pointed to us. "Yeah, we're coming," Lyla said crossing her arms. "So, one person won't make a huge difference. I'll get my stuff," Evie said. "Uh, Mr. Davenport didn't really approve of all of us going. It took a lot of convincing. I don't think he'll let you come," Zac told her.

"Okay, fine. But text me when you get back. I want to do something with you," Evie said. She kissed him gently on the lips and walked away. "That was close," Sirena said. "Yeah, too close," Zac said.

Cam and Bree came out with the keys to the boat. "Great! See you guys there!" Sirena exclaimed. "Okay, cool bye guys!" Bree said excitedly. Cam and Bree went to their boat. "Okay, so what do we do?" I asked.

"Let's just push it as we swim. Or tie a rope and pull it," Zac suggested. Lyla and Sirena nodded. "That's what we did last time," Lyla said. We waited fifteen minutes after the Davenports left before we got into the water. We took some rope that was conveniently at the bottom of David's boat, tied it around the edge of the boat, and we all pulled it. In less than five minutes, we had arrived on Mako.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm not going to be doing a lot more of this one. Maybe like five or six more chapters. I want to try and accomplish other fanfics this week. But enjoy!**

 **-Angie**


	7. Camping on Mako

**Adam's POV:**

We got to the Island in like ten minutes. Cam pointed out the place where Zac and him usually go camping and we started setting things up. I used the sticks for the tent to beat Chase over the head with. He tried getting the tent pole but he was too short.

Then Zac and the girls came. "Hey! You guys are quick!" Tasha exclaimed. "Yeah, David's boat is… fast. I mean, real fast," Nixie said. "Yeah!" Zac, Lyla, and Sirena exclaimed.

"It's getting dark. Anyone want to go fish for dinner?" Mr. Davenport asked. "I'll go!"I exclaimed. "I'm not going to let you go alone," Mr. Davenport started. "I'll go with him. I'm an expert on catching fish. Been doing it my whole life," Cam told him.

"Okay, Adam and Cam will go get dinner," Mr. Davenport decided. "I can come," Bree suggested. I rolled my eyes. The only reason Bree wanted to go was because Cam was going. "No, you should stay here. They might need your help. Don't worry, I'll be back soon," Cam said to Bree with a smile.

Bree kissed his cheek. "Oh come on! It's not like he's going off the war or anything!" I exclaimed. Cam said goodbye to Bree and we started to walk towards the beach. "I wish you guys wouldn't have to leave next week. I'm going to miss your sister," Cam said as we were setting up the fishing poles.

"I'm sure she'll miss you. She doesn't talk about anything else nowadays but you," I told him. He smiled. "How do you have such a cute sister?" He asked. I shook my head, "Me and her are definitely brother and sister since we're both appealing to people. Chase and Leo on the other hand…" I said.

He started to laugh. "Well, it actually turns out that Nixie likes Chase," Cam told me. I stopped what I was doing, "What? How is that even possible?" I asked. "She hasn't exactly come out and said it but she has definitely proven it," Cam replied.

Cam and I continued talk while we fished. I still couldn't believe that Nixie liked Chase. Maybe Lyla liked me… who knows! But I know for sure that I was not going to be the one who didn't have a girlfriend. This must be a parallel universe...

 **Bree's POV:**

As soon as my boyfriend and my brother had left, I turned around and Mr. Davenport was there crossing his arms. "Bree, what was that?" He asked. I started walking towards the shore. "Uh- what was what?" I asked nervously.

He followed me still with his arms crossed, "Is he the boy you've been hanging out with?" He asked. "Yes, but relax, Mr. Davenport! I got it all under control!" I exclaimed. "Bree, he could find out you're you know what!" Mr. Davenport said.

"He won't find out I'm a..." I started. Someone cleared their throat. I turned around and Sirena was standing there. "We helped set up the tents, is there anything else we should do before dinner?" Sirena asked Mr. Davenport.

"Uh, no. Thank you, Sirena," Mr. Davenport said with a smile. She turned to leave. As soon as they were out of site I said, "I want to be a normal human being for once. Just let me enjoy this vacation for one second without having to worry about me being bionic freak!"

I turned and stormed off.

 **Mr. Davenport's POV:**

I was so mad that I kicked a huge rock that was on the shoreline. It hurt! "Ow!" I yelled. I grabbed my leg and started to hop on one foot. The pain! "Sweetheart, are you okay?" Someone asked. I turned around and it was Tasha.

I let go of my leg, I'm fine," I replied. I looked out into the ocean and sighed. "I know you don't approve of Bree dating that boy but you need to accept the fact that the kids are growing up. They're not going to be little forever," Tasha told me.

I nodded, "I know that. I just—don't want them to get hurt. Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "It's not a bad thing. But they're starting to become more independent and they need that. How else are they going to survive on their own?" Tasha asked,

I sighed again. Of course my wife was right. (She's always right in her opinion.) "Alright, I'll lay loose," I said finally giving in. She kissed me on the cheek, "It's about time."

 **Zac's POV:**

It took us a good thirty minutes to set up everything. It was seven thirty at night. It was already getting dark. Mr. Davenport and Mrs. Davenport came back to the campsite and Adam and Cam came back five minutes after that.

We cooked the fish on the fire and we started to eat it. Chase sat next to Nixie. They were talking for a while. It was obvious they liked one another. I tried not to think about the full moon affecting me. It hadn't risen yet so I didn't really feel the full force of it yet.

After we were done eating, we sat around the fire and talked. Mr. Davenport talked a lot about his job and the role that Chase and his siblings played in it. They were pretty important to his job from how it sounded.

"One minute until the moon rises," Cam whispered to me. I nodded, I got this. I wasn't going to blow our secret. Then I felt it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I felt it. Mako was calling to me. "Are you alright?" Cam asked.

Everyone stopped to look at me. I was still in the daze though. All I heard were voices. I got up and started heading towards the moon pool. I couldn't resist. I had to go.

 **Chase's POV:**

Zac got up to leave and Cam followed. "Uh, he's probably going to the bathroom. I'll make sure he's alright," Cam told us. He started running after Zac. "That was weird. I hope he's okay," Tasha said.

Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena were all silent. They were whispering with one another. Then Lyla got up, "We have to go check on something. We'll be back," Lyla said quickly.

The girls got up and went in the same direction as Zac and Cam without saying another word. "Maybe I should go see what's going on," I suggested. "I'll come!" Bree exclaimed. "Me too," Leo and Adam said at once.

"Okay, hurry back guys," Mr. Davenport said. We all got up and followed the girls in the distance. Where were they going?

-Time skip-

We were following them for a good ten minutes. We heard them fighting and bickering in the distance. "What are they doing?" Bree asked. Adam and Leo stopped to take a breath. "Come on! We have to keep going!" I whispered.

They all sighed and continued to follow me. Then, the girls stopped at an entrance. I motioned for my siblings to hide behind a tree. They all looked behind them to see if anyone was following and raced into the entrance.

I got out of my hiding place and ran towards the entrance. I looked inside. "Girls?" I whispered into the cave. My siblings caught up. "Where'd they go?" Bree asked. "In here, come on! We got to follow them!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leo asked. "We told Mr. Davenport we'd get them back," I reminded them. They nodded. We all raced into the cave. When we went further in we heard voices. We got closer.

Zac, Cam, and the girls were all fighting. "What's going on?" Adam asked, "Did you guys plan a party without me?" "Uh, we're… uh…." Cam started. Then we started to hear the ground shake beneath us.

"Guys! Move out of the way!" Nixie exclaimed. "What? Why?" Bree asked. Then all of a sudden we started falling. "Aaah!" We all screamed. Then all I remember is falling in water and sinking into darkness.


	8. You're Mermaids?

**Nixie's POV:**

We watched in horror as Bree, Adam, Leo, and Chase fell into the moon pool. "What are we gonna do?" Lyla asked. "We have to go into the moon pool. We have to save them!" I exclaimed. "Are you crazy? They'll see your tail!" Cam stated.

"I don't care. We're the reason they're in this mess, we need to get them out," I told them. I quickly ran out of the entrance. Zac and the girls followed me. I heard Cam shout to Zac that he would distract Mr. and Mrs. Davenport.

We dove into the water and speeded into the moon pool. Bree, Leo, and Adam were up but there was no sign of Chase. When they saw us they all looked at us in shock. "You guys are mermaids! And you're a merman!" Bree exclaimed. Adam started to scream and Leo looked at us scared for his life.

"Where's Chase?" Zac asked. "We don't know, he can't swim!" Bree replied. "There! He's at the bottom of the moon pool!" Sirena exclaimed as she pointed. Faintly, I saw Chase, drowning.

I hold my breath and go under. He's an arm length away. His eyes are closed and his body looks lifeless. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up with all my strength. It's hard pulling someone up from the water plus I have a huge tail that weighs me down.

We finally got up to the surface. "Is he okay?" Lyla asked. Zac helped me pull him in towards the edge of the moon pool. Adam lifted him up on the gravel all by himself. Wow, he was strong. "Chase! Wake up!" Adam exclaimed. "We have to get Big D, he'll know what to do," Leo said, "He can reprogram his chip."

"I don't think that's possible. We need to get him in a capsule," Bree argued. "What are you talking about?" Sirena asked. "We'll tell you later. We just have to get him to Mr. Davenport," Bree told us. Again, Mr. Davenport? Why do they call him that?

"Someone tell us what's going on!" I exclaimed. "We all have secrets. We obviously know that," Leo said glancing at our tails, "We'll explain in due time. But there's no time to waste! Chase is dying!"

"Swimming is the only way to get out of here," Lyla told them. "Well, how did we get in here?" Bree asked, "We didn't swim." "You just have to trust us. We'll get Chase to shore quickly. We'll get you guys there too," I explained.

Adam, Leo, and Bree glanced at each other. Then they all nodded. "Okay, take Chase first," Leo said. "I'll take him. I'm the strongest and I will get him there the fastest," Zac told us. Zac took Chase into the water and sped towards shore.

"Okay, I'll take Bree. I've carried heavier things before," Lyla said. She held out her hand for Bree to grab. "Are you sure this is safe?" Bree asked. "Yes, I'll get you to shore before you run out of breath," Lyla assured her.

Bree took her hand hesitantly and went into the moon pool. "Hold your breath," Lyla said. Bree took one breath in and they were gone in an instant. "I'll take Leo. He's not that muscular or anything," I whispered to Sirena. "Hey!" Leo exclaimed.

"Come on," I said rolling my eyes. I took his hand and I sped him to shore. When we got there, Bree and Chase were already at the campsite waiting for Leo and Adam. "I'll help Sirena get Adam," Zac said. "I'll help Mrs. Davenport pack," Lyla added. He dove back into the water and sped back to the moon pool. I went on shore and steamed my tail.

In two minutes, my tail turned back into legs. I ran towards the campsite. Cam and Lyla were helping Mrs. Davenport pack up the campsite. "How's Chase?" I asked. "We have to take him back to the hotel. I didn't bring any of my equipment on the camping trip," Mr. Davenport explained. He started to pack up the boat. "But Chase is going to die if you don't act fast!" I exclaimed.

Bree put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry he won't die. Trust me." "How do you know that?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "I'll tell you soon. I can't explain now," Bree replied. Zac, Sirena, and Adam came running back.

"Does this mean we have to go home?" Adam asked. "No home, home, Adam. Just back at the hotel," Mr. Davenport said. We helped them pack everything up and left.

 **Lyla's POV:**

-Time Skip to the next day-

Nixie, Sirena, Zac, Cam, and I walked to the Davenport's hotel room. We knocked on the door and it took a minute for someone to answer. Mrs. Davenport opened the door. "Hello, kids! Come on in!" Mrs. Davenport said excitedly

We all glanced at each other and walked into the hotel room. "Kids! Your friends are here!" She yelled. Leo, Adam, and Bree came running into see us and following them was Chase. "Chase! You're… alive!" Nixie exclaimed.

"Yeah! Mr. Davenport got me back to normal," Chase said with a smile. "Wouldn't you have to go to a hospital to do that?" Cam asked. "Uh, no. It wasn't too serious," Chase said quickly. There was an awkward silence.

"There's something we have to tell you guys," Sirena said quietly. Mr. Davenport came in the room. "Tell us what?" He asked. "We're mermaids," I said. "What!?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, "How is that scientifically possible?"

"We knew that. They saved us last night," Bree said with a smile. "Wait, you guys aren't mad?" Zac asked. "No, but we would like an explanation," Leo said crossing his arms. "Wait, you're _all_ mermaids?" Chase asked. "I'm not. I was one of the unlucky ones," Cam explained.

"Good, at least my boyfriend is normal," Bree said. "Let's sit down at the table. You guys have a lot to explain," Mrs. Davenport said. We went into their kitchen and sat down in the chairs that were in the room.

Then we explained our powers, the pod leaving, Zac becoming a merman, the trident—everything. "So we fell into the moon pool last night?" Chase asked. "Yes, that's one of the reasons why we came here," Sirena started. "You guys fell into the pool on a full moon. That's what happened to Zac. Which means, you guys are mermaids," Nixie explained.

"Mermaids!?" Bree asked in shock and stood up. "Mr. Davenport!?" Chase said angrily and also stood up. "Cool!" Adam exclaimed. "That's not good…" Leo said quietly. "It's not possible! You guys know that!" Mr. Davenport told them.

"There's only one way to find out," Zac said. "Mrs. Davenport, can you please fill up four cups of water?" Zac asked. Mrs. Davenport quickly filled up the cups. Zac gave one to me, Nixie, Lyla, and he saved one for himself.

Cam watched carefully. He looked kind of excited but also really nervous. "Get up," Zac told Leo and Adam. They were all standing. Then we threw the water on them.

 **CLIFF HANGER! WHOOP, WHOOP!**


	9. Bionic What Now?

**Chase's POV:**

They threw water all over us! I wiped the water out of my eyes. "What the heck was that for!?" I exclaimed. "They should have turned by now," Zac said. "Maybe we did it wrong," Sirena suggested.

"What's there to do? They should have turned by now!" Nixie told her. "I don't get it though; they fell in the moon pool on a _full_ moon. They should have a tail!" Lyla exclaimed.

"We uh… might know why," Leo said softly. "Leo, no!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "I think you guys should tell us. We told you guys we were mermaids, it's time you guys start talking," Nixie said crossing her arms.

"Please don't be something weird, please don't be something weird," Cam said under his breath. "Mr. Davenport, they trust us with their secret, we need to trust them with ours," I told him.

"Yeah! Besides, the whole world basically knows who we are," Leo reminded him. "Only the United States! No one else!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "We can trust them," Bree assured him. "Yeah! The fish sticks deserve to know," Adam said.

Did he seriously just call them _fish sticks_? Mr. Davenport sighed, "Alright. Tell them." "So who's gonna tell them?" Bree asked. "Not it!" Leo and Adam said putting their fingers on their noses.

"Just tell us already!" Zac exclaimed. "We're bionic," I said quickly. "What does that even mean?" Lyla asked. "We're bionic superhumans," Bree told them. "What does _that_ mean!?" Cam asked.

"We have these really cool powers. Chase is super smart, I am super fast, and Adam is super strong. We have other abilities like Chase has molecular kinesis which makes him move things with his mind, I have vocal manipulation, and Adam has a blast wave to name a few," Bree exclaimed.

"Don't forget about me! I'm half bionic. I have a bionic arm and a bionic leg," Leo told them. Then we did this big explanation about how our bionics work, how we got them, the Bionic Academy, everything. Just like how they explained how they were mermaids.

"So, why would that cause you guys not to turn into merpeople?" Cam asked. "We're not real people. I guess that's a big reason," I replied. "Well I guess that explains a few things," Sirena said as she put her hands in her pockets.

"So what do we do now?" Adam asked.

"You guys have to pretend this never happened. We'll all go back to our lives and pretend that you guys don't exist and you'll pretend we don't exist," Nixie explained. I shook my head, "I don't want to."

"Me too!" Cam exclaimed. "Same here," Leo and Bree said as well. "Me one hundred!" Adam said. "Us too," Sirena, Lyla, and Zac added. "We have no choice!"Nixie told us.

"What do you mean? It's not like we are putting each other in danger," Sirena said. "Anything could happen! What if you guys go back and a bunch of people are wondering what you did your whole vacation? Oh, you know we fell into a moon pool, we were saved by mermaids, and then it was all cool?" Nixie asked.

I sighed. She was right. "Then we need to leave," Mr. Davenport said quietly. "Leave? But we have one week left!" Bree exclaimed. "We got no choice! I would hate it if anyone found out you guys were merpeople," Mr. Davenport said.

"I'll start packing," Tasha said. She left the kitchen and went into her room. Bree ran out of the hotel room. "I'll go talk to her," Cam said. He opened the door and ran outside.

"We'll leave you to it," Lyla said softly. Zac, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena turned to leave. Nixie looked back at me. Maybe she was disappointed. But what would she be disappointed about? We're keeping their secret. They should be glad.

"I don't want to leave," Adam said as soon as they left. "I don't want to either," Leo confessed. Mr. Davenport got up and put his hands on Adam and Leo's shoulders. "It's the right thing to do," Mr. Davenport said softly. To be honest, I wasn't sure it was.

 **No one's POV:**

The kitchen in the Davenport's hotel came up on a small computer screen. Someone was watching them. Then the President entered the dark room. "What did you find out that was so important?" The President asked.

"Sir, the Davenport's discovered something huge," The security guard told them. The President crossed his arms, "And what's that?" He asked. "They discovered mermaids."


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Cam's POV:**

"Bree! Wait!" I exclaimed. I was running after her as fast as I could. Since she had super speed, you can probably guess how exhausted I was. Then she was out of sight. I couldn't find her anywhere.

I was near the Ocean Café so I went inside. I went up to the counter where David and Carly were working. "Have you guys seen Bree?" I asked. They pointed over to a table. I turned around and there was Bree sipping a smoothie and looking super depressed.

I walked over to her table silently and sat down. We were both quiet for a minute. Then I spoke up, "You know, after all I've been through the past year or so, this has been the least weird thing. I mean, finding out that your best friend is a fish is… strange."

She smiled. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh. "There's that smile I adore," I said quietly. "I'm so sorry about all of this, Cam," She said. She looked like she was going to cry.

"What are you sorry for? You told us your darkest secret. You were all super brave. And the most trustworthy thing is, you're leaving your summer vacation to keep the secret. You guys are great friends," I told her.

"I just don't want to leave, Cam! This place makes me happy! You guys are amazing. This has been the greatest vacation I have ever been on. I don't want to leave!" Bree said. I was silent.

"You don't have to leave yet," I said. "What do you mean?" She asked wiping away her tears. "When are you guys leaving?" I asked. "First thing tomorrow morning," Bree replied.

I looked at my watch. "It's three o'clock in the afternoon," I said. "What does that have to do with anything?" She asked. "You still got about twenty hours until you guys have to leave. Why not enjoy it?" I replied.

We both smiled at each other and ran out the door. We spent almost the whole day doing things together. We went swimming, got ice cream, walked around, we did almost everything.

We were back at the Ocean Café again ordering dinner. "That was so much fun. Thanks, Cam. I really appreciate you cheering me up," Bree said with a smile. "No problem. I'm glad we got to spend time together."

"I'm gonna miss you," She whispered. I smiled, "Me too." I leaned over the table to kiss her and suddenly Leo came barging in. "Guys!" He exclaimed. I quickly sat back down. "What is it, Leo?" Bree asked. "I can't explain here. Come on!" Leo said.

Bree and I glanced at each other and followed Leo outside. "What's wrong now?" Bree asked as soon as we were outside. "A bunch of secret agents are here. The President sent them," Leo said quietly.

"Why is the President of the United States coming to Australia? Australia isn't controlled by him," I asked. "The agents said that they had put surveillance cameras in our hotel to check on us," Leo started. "Stalkers," Bree murmured.

"So why are they here? Did they see Adam break-dance or something and they're arresting him for his bad moves?" Bree asked sarcastically. "No! They heard us talking about you know who being you know what!" Leo exclaimed.

"Mermaids!?" I asked quietly. Leo nodded. "So what are we going to do?" Bree asked. "If it is true, they're going to take Zac and the girls away," Leo replied. "So how are we going to stop it?" I asked.

"Big D is trying to convince them they got it all wrong. Tomorrow they're going to test if it's true when the President gets here," Leo explained. "We gotta get to the hotel and figure something out," Bree told us.

"Grab on guys, I'm gonna super speed us home," She said. "Uh, is this safe?" I asked. "We do it all the time. Come on!" Leo assured me. I hooked arms with Bree and Leo did too. In a matter of seconds we were back at the hotel.

I got off dizzy. "That was… something," I said. We looked at the hotel and there were secret agents everywhere. "Come on, we have to get inside," Leo said. We followed him inside to the Davenport's hotel room.

We walked through the door. "Thank goodness you guys are okay!" Mrs. Davenport exclaimed. "Where are Zac and the girls?" I asked. "They're here too. The agents are asking them questions," Chase said.

"Then we heard Mr. Davenport talking on the phone, "Mr. President, you got it all wrong! We were planning on doing this movie thing. Where uh… three bionic superheroes discover that their friends are mermaids!"

Then I spotted Zac I ran over to him. "Is everything okay, mate?" I asked. "No, not really. They're getting their proof tomorrow. When they put water on us and we pop a tail, they're going to know we're mermaids and expose us," Zac replied whispering.

Mr. Davenport got off the phone. "We have all the information we need. We'll be back tomorrow for the final testing's, have a nice night," One of the agents said. He motioned to the other agents and they all exited the hotel.

As soon as they were gone Sirena started crying and Lyla and Nixie were silent. "The pod is never going to forgive us," Sirena whispered. "Maybe we should go somewhere else to talk… in private," Mr. Davenport suggested.

We went back once again to the Ocean Café. "Hey! You guys are back! Do you want anything?" David asked us. "Just a lot of coffee," Mr. Davenport said. David nodded and we got a long table.

"We're so sorry about this," Chase said as soon as David brought out the coffee. "Yeah, we didn't mean to have them find out that you guys are fish sticks," Adam told them. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault," Zac said quietly.

"But you trusted us. And then this happened," Bree said. "It's not your fault," Lyla told her. There was a silence. "So what are we going to do?" Mr. Davenport asked. "We need to come up with something. We can't just give up," I said.

"We have to! There is no way that they won't see our tails tomorrow when they do the testing," Nixie said. There was another silence. Nixie was right, this was it. Then Chase's face lit up, "I have an idea."

 **Second to last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this crossover as much as I enjoyed making it! Hopefully the last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow or Friday.**

 **-Angie**


	11. Saying Goodbye

**Mr. Davenport's POV:**

Long shot… That's what the plan was. There was a 75% chance that we would get away with it. On the other hand, we still had that 25%. Lives depended on this plan though, and it's worth a shot.

The next morning, the agents came into our hotel room. Following them was the President of the United States. Cam, Tasha, and I were standing there facing them. "Mr. Davenport, sorry for ruining your vacation," The President said as he shook my hand.

"Uh, not at all," I said.

"Where are Adam, Bree, and Chase?" The President asked. "They couldn't come. They didn't want to watch this," I replied. "Who's this?" The President asked pointing to Cam. "I'm Cam. Zac's best friend," Cam told him.

"Zac?" The President asked. "Yes, he's one of the quote on quote, "mermaids,"" Cam replied. The President nodded. "Hopefully this is just a mix up and you won't have to take Zac away," Cam said angrily.

"We'll do what needs to be done," He replied. Cam clenched his fists. "Are they here?" The President asked me. "Yes, they're in the other room," I said quietly. The President pointed to the living room to the agents and they walked inside.

Lyla, Nixie, Sirena, and Zac were sitting on the couch. Tasha, Cam, and I were watching from a distance. "Hello, kids," The President said shaking each of their hands. "Before we begin, do you guys have any questions?" He asked.

"If we are… mermaids. What would happen to us?" Lyla asked. "Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" The President replied smirking. Okay, no offense, but this was really getting on my nerves. I wanted this plan to work because I wanted that smirk to disappear off the President's face. Is that a bad thing?

"Let's take them outside," I suggested. "You heard him, move out," The President said. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Tasha asked me. "I hope so," I replied. "I just want them to stop bothering us," Cam said. "Me too, I'm tired of them ruining my vacation."

We walked outside. "Line up," One of the agents ordered Zac and the girls. They lined up by the hotel. Thankfully, the area was blocked off so we were the only ones who could see them.

"Alright, get the water," The President said. They got the buckets of water. "On my command, you will dump them," One of the agents said loudly. The other agents grabbed the buckets.

Cam crossed his fingers. Tasha and I closed our eyes… "Now!" The agent yelled. They dumped the water on them. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Tasha and I opened our eyes. They were absolutely fine! The plan worked!

We walked over to the President. His smirk was gone… "It usually takes ten seconds for mermaids to change. At least that's what I read. You should have listened when I said we were just acting," I told him.

"We're sorry for wasting your time," The President said. "I need you to do me a favor," I started. "Anything." "I want you to quit spying on us. This was supposed to be a vacation but it turned into a fiasco. We're trying to enjoy ourselves for one minute. You need to respect that," I replied.

"We understand. Never again, Mr. Davenport," The President said shaking my hand. The President turned towards Zac and the girls, "I apologize for your time." They nodded.

"We'll see you back at your home, Davenport," The President said to me. "Let's move out!" One of the agents shouted. Then they all left. As soon as they left everyone was so excited it worked! But, how did we do it exactly?

We went back inside and we looked up at the cameras. They were disabled which was a good thing. Zac and the girls sat down on the couch. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cam exclaimed.

He walked towards the door and opened it. There was Zac, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena. Still confused, right? Didn't they just sit on the couch? "Did it work?" Zac asked. I nodded.

They went into the living room and they all met up with each other. So what did we do? There was double of them? Who were the _real_ ones? Then, the ones on the couch got up and pressed a button. There was Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo.

"Yes! It worked!" Bree exclaimed as she gave the real Zac, Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie a hug. "Told you cyber masks were the best way to go," Chase said with a grin. "That was awesome! And they didn't see you?" Zac asked.

"Nope. They didn't notice," Bree replied. "I can't believe I was a girl, though," Leo said. "Me too," Chase said as he rolled his eyes. "I was you, Zac!" Adam exclaimed. "Thanks for doing that for us," Sirena said with a smile.

"No problem. We don't give up on friends, remember?" Bree said. Then everyone turned to Tasha and me. "We have to go, don't we?" Leo asked. I nodded, "If we want to catch our flight, we have to leave in two hours."

"We just want to go to the Ocean Café one more time," Chase said. "Alright," Tasha said with a smile. The kids left the hotel. I know that saying goodbye wouldn't be easy for them…

 **Chase's POV:**

We got to the Ocean Café. We sat down without saying a word to each other. "I heard you guys were leaving today," David said as he put our drinks down. "Yeah. Our vacation didn't go as planned…" Bree said.

"Well, I'm really glad you guys stopped by. It was great meeting you guys," David told us. We all smiled. We walked for forty five minutes, then Mr. Davenport called us. It was time to go.

We went outside, "It was nice meeting you guys," Leo said with a smile. "You too. Thanks for saving our tails," Lyla said. We started laughing. "It was really cool having fish sticks as friends," Adam told them.

"I call them fish _chicks_ not fish _sticks_ ," Cam said. "Same difference," Adam replied. Adam and Leo started walking back to the hotel. I stood in front of Nixie with my hands in my pocket.

"It was really nice meeting you guys. I'm glad your secret is safe," I said. She nodded, "You didn't do too bad, smart aleck." I grinned. Then I gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you. For everything," Nixie said softly. I gave her a hug. "All in a day's work," I replied. "You're a good guy, Chase. Thanks," Zac said. I smiled. "I'll catch up with you," Bree said to me as I started walking away.

 **Bree's POV:**

"It was so nice meeting you guys. We'll come visit soon," I said with a smile. "Thanks for everything," Sirena said. I gave the girls a hug. Zac also gave me a hug and they left. It was me and Cam now.

"I'll be sure to talk to you whenever I can," I told him. "At least I have your number. Maybe we could call or something," He replied. Once more I looked into his grey eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

He gave me a kiss on the lips. "I love you too," He replied. I gave him a hug and ran back to the hotel. We made it to the airport and got on the plane that would take us home.

I sank back into the chair. What a vacation. It wasn't what I thought it was going to be like. I closed my eyes. Maybe one day I would see my new friends again. I'm glad I went. Now I can claim I have some really "fishy" friends.

 **-THE END**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! I might do a sequel, maybe have it take place sometime in season two or four… Let me know! And if you guys didn't catch it, the reason why Zac and the girls didn't turn into mermaids is because Chase, Adam, Leo, and Bree were wearing cyber masks. So they were the ones who got wet.**

 **-Angie**


End file.
